


Fredrick

by Glowmoss



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss





	Fredrick

"Fredrick! Get off me!" Kat removed the over domesticated duck from her hair. Syd rolled over from his spot on the floor and snorted. 

"Is Fred giving you a hard time again? He just wants to cuddle! Isn't that right?" He started baby talking the old,male duck, "come here Freddy teddy! I'll wove you!" The gray duck flapped from Kats hair and into Syds arms, "awww what a big baby boy!" He cood into the ducks feathers,it honked in content.

"More like trash boy" Kat teased,letting dusy curl up against her side. 

"No! He's my baby!"

"No thats a trash,garbage baby!" Syd covered the ducks ears...if ducks had any...wait where were ducks ears? And other birds for that?! Did they even have ears?! 

"He a sweet boi!" Syd kissed the top of the birds head and rubbed its feather thoughtfully.

"Bastard boi nasty man!"

"No!" Kat laughed,stuggling to breath as Syd gave the old duck a voice.

"M'am? M'am! I'll have you know that I am the sweetest duck you'll ever meet! And I demand to petted!"

"A-and if I refuse?" Syd practically shoved the duck into Kats face. 

"Then I'll shit on your shorts while you sleep"

"..."

"...pfh!" Syd snorted,unable to keep a straight face any longer,which In turn caused Kat to bust out laughing again with him until they laughed themselves to sleep.

The next morning Lisa was checking the ore as the troublesome duo walked past her check carrying a bag of flour. She only caught the tail end of their conversation,something about a man named 'Fredrick' and 'making him shit on Kats shorts' while she was alseep.

Just what kind of people was she taking into Banga?


End file.
